Presently, long handled hand tools, such as brooms, mops, and some paint rollers have a work head coupled to an elongated cylindrical handle. The work head includes the operative portion of the tool, e.g., the broom bristles or the paint applicator/roller. The work head is typically coupled to the handle through complementary threaded members formed on the end of the handle and a portion of the work head.
The coupling section of these long handled hand tools is frequently the weakest point of the tool and is a common location for the tool to break, which usually renders the tool useless for its intended purpose.
Furthermore, certain occupations, such as a janitor, require the user to have multiple long handled tools at his disposal at any given time. While it is possible to carry or otherwise transport multiple long handled tools (e.g., a flat broom, push broom, wet mop, dry mop, squeegee) simultaneously, these long handles frequently obstruct the user in his work.
There is therefore a need for a device that allows a user to both easily repair a broken long handled tool connection and to allow a person to use a single elongated tool handle for various work heads.
It is an advantage to provide an adapter that will readily grip substantially any cylindrical handle that can be inserted within the adapters handle inlet opening.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide an adapter that can be easily configured to couple a single tool handle to a variety of tool work heads. To that end the present invention provides a reversible engagement plug having both male and female threaded ends. The engagement plug being removable secured to the end of the tubular body for engaging a tool's work head with either the male or female threaded end.
It is still another advantage to provide an adapter that will allow a tool handle with a broken fastening end to mate with a tool work head.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings.